The Kat's Meowth
by platypusgirl27
Summary: A new female Meowth in town put Meowth head over heels, while Cilan and Iris admit their true feeling. And James falls for Mandy, an old friend.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

She ran down the alley, the rain pouring down making _thump_ sounds as it hit the cracked cobblestone. She ran through puddles, causing splashes. Her fur was soaked, from all the rain.

She came to a sudden stop, it was a deadend! Panic sugered through her as she turned left then right, there was nowhere to hide. She whipped her head around at the sound of walking getting closer, then stopping.

She made out a figure in the moonlight, a boy, he held some-kind of stick.

"You shouldn't have ran from me," he said in a taunting voice, "you need to be punished.."

She could tell he was smirking, as his grip tightened on the stick. She had no time to think, as he swung, hitting her on the back. She fell to the ground, the pain unbearable, she knew the stick wasn't really a stick, it was a pipe! He swung again, making her yell out in pain.

Satisfied, the boy left her there.

* * *

The bright sun, and the smell of food awoken her. She looked around, as a _Tranquill _flew over her. She walked slowly, pain surging through her with every step, toward the opening of the alley.

She poked her head out and looked around, she seemed to be near the building for the young brats in the town. She hesitately made her way toward it, no kids -not even the boy- were anywhere in sight.

To her surprise, the front gate was open. She walked through, and headed toward a square opening. There, she peared into a room full of the young brats, with a adult brat in the front.

"Now class, today we will be talking about Tongue Twisters!" the adult brat said, "I will recite my favorite one:

_There was a fisherman named Fisher _

_who fished for some fish in a fissure._

_Till a fish with a grin,_

_pulled the fisherman in._

_Now they're fishing the fissure for Fisher."_

She looked at the adult brat in amazement, "T-t-th-e-e-re w-wa-s-s a-a.." she trailed off lost in her own world trying to say the words.

* * *

**AN/ This is the Prologue to the Meowth x OC story I'm writing. Who is this OC you may ask? Her name is Lyra.. that's all I'm telling you..  
Reviews are nice!  
**


	2. Chapter 1

Ash Ketchum, a trainer from Pallet Town, looked over at his friend Iris. She had poofy hair that bounced with every step. "Hey Iris," he called to her, "you wanna have a _Pokemon _battle?"

"No thanks Ash, my six sense is tingling.." she replied as her _Axew_ stuck it's head out of her hair. He pointed toward something off in the woods. "What is it, _Axew_?" she asked stopping.

Cilan, a green haired guy, stopped too. "What do you suppose it is?" he asked looking toward the forest.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out!" Ash said as he ran into the forest.

"Ash stop!" Cilan and Iris yelled in usion._

Ash looked around, his eyes lingered on something colorful by the trunk of a tree. He came closer to find it was a female _Meowth_ with long purple hair that ended with red, her paws were light blue so were her ears, her fur was pink and coverd in dirt.

Ash soon realized the girl _Meowth_ was unconscious. He picked her up in his arms, "Maybe Iris and Cilan will know what to do.." he whispered as he walked back the way he came.

* * *

Cilan sighed, "How long has he been in there?" he asked, "A sassy taste with a rough taste, this won't end well!"

Iris rolled her eyes, "Cilan, it's no time for your-" she was cut off as Ash ran forward.

"Guys! Look! This _Pokemon _needs our help!"

Iris ran over and took the _Meowth_ in her arms. "Wow..she's beautiful.." she whispered taking in every feature.

"Yea she is.." Ash whispered looking over her shoulder.

"We should give her some medecine right?" Cilan said, breaking the moment.

"Yea that's right!" Iris said as she placed the _Meowth_ in Cilan's arms. She took off her backpack and started rummaging through it. "I have just enough herbs to make medecine to wake her up, but I need herbs for her fever..hmm..I'll be back!" She yelled as she ran into the woods.

Cilan sighed, "Great she's gone..Ash.."

"Yea?" Ash said looking at him.

"Do you..like Iris?"

"Yea, she's my friend!"

"No, I mean do you like like her?"

"Oh.." Ash paused, "no not really, do you?"

Cilan turned red, "W-what? W-why would you think that?"

"You do like her!" Ash said tauntingly.

"Alright! I do..please don't tell her.."

Ash didn't reply as Iris ran toward them holding strange herbs. "I found them!" she said smiling.

* * *

After a few minutes of smushing and mixing the herbs, she came over to Cilan, who had the _Meowth_ in his arms. Iris bent over and carefuly poured the mixture into the mouth of the sleeping kat.

Slowly she opened her eyes, seeing the smiling faces above her, she smiled.

"She's awake.." Cilan whispered.

"Yea.." Iris whispered back.

"Why are we whispering?" the kat asked.

Cilan's and Iris's eyes went wide. "SHE CAN TALK!" they yelled in usion.

"Yea I can talk..the name's Lyra by the way.." the kat said getting out of Cilan's grasp, "Now if you will excuse me.."

"Wait!" Iris yelled suddenly, causing Lyra to turn in shock, "Would you like to, you know, join us on our quest?"

Lyra felt tears come to her eyes, she just met them and they already want her as a companion. "Do you really want me to come with you?" she asked.

"Yea," said Ash, who just joined them, "Who wouldn't want a talking _Meowth _with them?"

"Her name is Lyra!" Iris snapped.

"I would love to be your companion," she said giving Ash a glare, "I would go with with you on your quest." She did a bow, "I promise to help you in-"

"No need for the promises," Cilan said interupting her, "we know you would be there for us, beacause that's what friends do."

* * *

"We're..fired?" Jessie asked in shock.

"Yes, you and them, have screwed up to many times." the boss said.

"But, sir what happens to us?" James asked.

"You two will go on living as citizens, while _Meowth_," he grinned, "will be left to die in the woods."

_Meowth _looked up, eyes wide, "B-but sir I-"

"No buts!" the boss yelled, "This is my final word."

Two guards came in and grabed _Meowth_. He kicked and screamed, scratching them, but to his surprise they were wearing armor of some sort. They carried him toward a _Team Rocket _helicopter.

* * *

Iris took Cilan's hand in hers. "He's right, we will always be there for you too."

Cilan's heart skipped a beat. "Yea we'll be there.." he said blushing, butterflies in his stomache.

Ash snickered at his friend's shyness. "And we'll be there _hand in hand_!" he said grinning.

Iris looked down, his hand in hers. She looked up into Cilan's green eyes, that made her melt. She blushed and looked away, not dareing to pull her hand away.

Lyra watched this moment with a smile. Her ears perked, as the sound of buzzing reached them.

The others heard it too, as they looked up to see a helicopter, with a familiar red _R_, fly over them. They watched as the door opened, and a _Pokemon_ was shoved out of it. A ear-peircing scream followed as it fell and disapeared into the trees. The helicopter then flew away, as if the job was done.

Iris and Cilan stood up, still holding each other's hand. "How cruel!" yelled Iris.

"Yea!" yelled Cilan.

They looked at each other, before running toward where the _Pokemon_ was thrown out. What they found shocked them in a way that they never expected. _

_Meowth _opened his eyes slowly, his eyes focosed on the three people surrounding him. He jumped back away from them, "Not you twerps!" he said in shock.

"Well we're surprised to see you too! Another plan to steal _Pokemon_ right, _Meowth_?" asked Ash.

"I wish it was just that," he paused looking at their shocked faces, then he saw her. Her purple hair flew in the wind as she stood there, her back to him. She turned her dazzling aqua green eyes shining in the sunlight. She winked making him melt. "Who is that?" he asked, blushing.

They turned toward who he was looking at and they smiled, "That is our companion, Lyra." answered Cilan. They all turned back toward _Meowth_.

"Lyra.." _Meowth _whispered, before snapping back to reality, "the boss..fired us.."

They all gasp, "Why would he fire you?" Iris asked.

"He said we screwed up so many times and that we weren't worth it anymore.." _Meowth_ said sadly.

* * *

The girl **(Me)** sitting at her computer realizes something, "Where is _Pikachu_?" _

_Pikachu _runs out of the woods, and climbs onto Ash's shoulder. _Pikachu_ noticed _Meowth _and without warning used _Thunder Shock _**(Unsure if right attack) **

_Meowth _fell backwards completely shocked by this move. He soon got back up his claws out ready to do _Scratch_.

Ash grabed _Pikachu _while Iris grabed _Meowth_. "No need to fight guys.." said Cilan with a nervous chuckle.

"He started it!" _Meowth _yelled.

"_Pikachu, pikachu_!" _Pikachu_ replied. (Well, you shouldn't be here! You piece of crap!)

"Take that back!"

"_PI-KA-CHU_!" (PIECE. OF. CRAP!)

"Let me kill 'im!"

"Now boys,"

_Meowth_ and _Pikachu_ turned to see Lyra walk over to them.

"No need to fight," she continued, moving over to _Pikachu, _"A cute guy like you shouldn't fight," she said as she pinched _Pikachu's _cheek, causing him to blush, "Now you," she turned toward _Meowth_, "Someone as handsome as you, should never get in a fight," she placed her paw on his cheek, "handsome guys don't fight.." she whispered in his ear.

Lyra pulled away, she went over to Cilan and sat down next to him.

* * *

The two _Pokemons _ignored each-other the rest of the day. Lyra smiled watching them, _Meowth _would walk one way, see _Pikachu_, and walk the other way. "You know they listened to you," Iris, who was sitting next to her, said, "I guess boys are boys.."

"Yea," Lyra replied, "I guess I have _the touch_." she smiled, "You know _Meowth_ has something about him that makes me smile.." she blushed, "I'm n-not saying I like him.."

"Your secret is safe with me," Iris winked, "You know Cilan?"

"Yea.." Lyra said turning to look at him. He was making his tasty sandwiches.

"I-I really like him.." Iris continued blushing, "D-do you think he notice's me?"

Lyra smirked, "Well, he allowed you to hold his hand.." she paused to look back at him, he had also turned to look at them, but meeting her eyes he turned away. "I think you should tell him.."

Iris blushed, "I-I think it will take time.." she paused, "maybe you should-"

"Don't say it!" Lyra interupted, "I can't do it, the thought of being rejected.." she sighed, "I never told anyone but, when I was a kitten.." she told Iris everything, about how her parrents abandonned her for being diferent, how the boy beat her, and how she learned to talk.

Iris wrapped her arms around her, "I will tell no one.." Lyra beleived her, a weight that burdened her was now lifted.

* * *

**AN/ Second Chapter! Now you know who likes who. Cilan is so OOC! Reviews are nice!  
**


End file.
